The Troublemakers
by Gl4mour
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Iggy is not blind. FAX to come! Max is a lead singer in a band, so is Fang. if you like to read about the flock in High school then this is your story!
1. Intro

**So I said I would do this story because I gave up on my last one. I post new chapters when I get enough reviews, so no reviews=no chapter, more reviews=more chapter. Got it?**

**Disclamier- I don't own maximum ride.**

Hi my name is Maximum Batchelder, I am in the 10th grade. I have dirty blonde hair with blond highlights that ends a little over mid-back. I have tan skin and brown eyes, and not the pretty brown, more of the dark muddy kind. I live in Miami Florida, in the back of a big gated community that's across from my school, Miami Southridge High. I am one of the 3,670 students that go to my school, along with my best friend Iggy Green, he has strawberry blond hair and it tall and has a lean figure, he is also class clown and side kick bomber to Gazzy Vea. Gazzy has beach blond hair and it tall and has some muscle he also has a twin sister named Angel, Angel is one of my close friends. I have two siblings, my older brother Ari, blonde hair, brown eyes, football star, super popular and almost every girl falls to his feet, and my little sister Ella, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Our parents are never home because they are always on business trips with our neighbors the Walkers. The walkers have a son named Nick but I call him Fang. Fangs is the lead guy singer and guitarist in my band.

Yes, my band, The Troublemakers, I guess you could say we are popular, but we don't really hang out with anyone outside our click unless we are dating them or promise them a seat at our lunch table. There are six members of the band including myself, lead female singer/guitarist, Fang lead male singer/guitarist, Nudge backup singer, Iggy our drummer, and last but not least our bassist Sam. We play at the Teen 'bar' my parents own and where ever else Ella and Tess book us at. So, that basically sums it all up, this is my life and this is my story, try to keep up.

**REVIEW!**


	2. School

**okay! So another chapter because i am nice to the one reviewer!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own maximum rider or anything but the plot.**

* * *

Walking up the steps to MSHS, my high school, in high school you're supposed to 'find yourself', learn new things, and just be a teenager. Making new friends, and learning from your mistakes. So far, high school seemed normal. I had my best friend Iggy, and the band. I am not a 'looser' and that's saying something from middle school back in L.A., that thought made my shiver.

"Hey Maxi!" Iggy came up behind me and put his arm around my neck and messed up my hair, like I care.

"What's up Igster?" I laughed

"The usual, girls falling to my feet worshiping me like a Greek god." He said trying to sound dramatic

"You could only dream." I rolled my eyes as we walked to my locker. I opened my locker and pulled out my algebra honors text book for 1st period and my song book for homeroom.

"Are we going to go put up flyers after school?" Iggy asked

"Yeah after we do homework." I stated

Iggy groaned "Homework what torcher!"

Suddenly a red stiletto heal tripped me, but Iggy caught me. I groaned, the red headed-wonder, Lissa. She has been out to get me ever since freshman year.

"Lissa don't you have something better to do like, go repaint your face with make up or chase down my former band mate Walker?"

"Ever since my Nicky-poo left my band and join yours we haven't got one gig! Your bitchy sister fills up all them up!"

"You better watch what you say about my sister." I growled and glare daggers at her, she backed up a step.

"Oh whatever Max, and your hair looks like shit." With that she turned and walked away trying to shake her butt as she walked.

"She try's way too hard." I rolled my eyes

"You got to emit she's hot." Iggy said, I slapped him behind the head.

* * *

I took a seat in the back of the class and pulled out my pen and song book. I do this every day but never get around to actually write something. Normally I sit in my nook in my room and doodle till something comes to mind. The late bell rang and every one finally entered class, besides Fang. That guy is always late, he would be late to his own funeral if it was possible. Heck, even the Red Headed-Wonder was in the room, as in over near Dylan trying to flirt. Dylan, football jock/hockey star, he's always finding a new girl to play with, when he's done he drops them and his buddy's get the rebound. Its one sick, twisted, cycle if you ask me. Lissa flipped her hair and sat herself on his table, where he was siting, I bet he could see her underwear because of her mini skirt. But that's Lissa's normal apparel, tube top, miniskirts and high heels. Why doesn't out district have a dress code.I mean I know it's always hot but a simple 'no clothing that you could see undergarments' would be nice. She's the opposite of me, I wear the Hollister shorts the Ella got me, t-shirts, and black or white vans.

Fang walked in the door. He went to our teacher, Mrs. Scott, and gave her his slip. Fang and I have been friends for years and I never really noticed a change in him. He's always quiet around other people besides the band and he always wears black. Fang has never had a new look either, olive toned skin, very dark brown eyes and black shaggy hair. That's fang I guess and well it works for him. I felt my stomach turn and flip has he sat down in his seat next to me. That's new? I didn't give it another thought. I put away my song book and pull out my math book just as the teacher told us it was time to start class. Fang turned and passed me a note.

* * *

**Want more? REVIEW! And don't forget you can ask question anytime you get confused and i will do my best to help. :)**


	3. The Note

**here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****- i don't own maximum ride**

* * *

Going head over heels for guys is not really my thing. Around school I am known as 'hard to get', and I have my reasons not to trust guys so, I put up a wall and I am going to keep it like that. I took the note from fang.

_You know falling asleep and forgetting to text me back isn't very nice –F_

I smiled, and then wrote down the math problems that were on the board.

_I'm sorry, but really? You know you aren't going to find out anything new about me so why try? – M_

Fang passed the note back.

_Because it's my goal to find out everything about you Max – F_

_When are you going to give up on that? – M_

I stared on my work and tried to get over the fact the fang wants to know more about me. He already knows a lot. Well, he knows the basic things but nothing in great detail like Iggy knows. I don't understand why he wastes his time on trying to get to know me when half the school would love to open up to him. I am really not that special. I felt Fang bump my leg under the table. I grabbed the note from him.

_Never –F_

The bell rang.

Mrs. Scott said "Okay class, finish what you didn't get done in class at home. It's due tomorrow. Your dismissed."

The rest of the day was long and a real drag. I am now putting my things in my locker.

"Ready?" Fang asked

"Yup, and Ell's just texted me. We have a gig tonight at the bar. I think Dylan it throwing a party."

"Cool. Do you have the song list yet?" I handed him the list

"I gave the others copies and Tess is handling the guys clothing, Tess, Iggy and Sam will be going to your house and nudge is coming over to mine, then we will meet yup there.."

"Okay, are we all walking together?'

"Yeah we always do Fang."

"NO! Ella! No make-up, no dresses!" I complained

"Fine no dresses but I am still doing you make-up and that final." She said sternly, I huffed.

"Whatever" I mumbled. She handed me a bundle of clothing.

"Change." She crossed her arms. "I will be back after I finish with Nudge."

* * *

**i need you guys to tell me 2 songs you want to see.**

**one has to be a male lead and the other a female lead.**

**no slow songs.**

**please review what you think!**


	4. Dylan's party

**thanks for the review! they are greatly appreciated! they motivate me to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer- i don't own maximum ride or the songs**

* * *

"Max. Please were a dress! Please, please? For me!" Nudge gave me the bambi eyes.

"You would look just perfect! Not that you don't already look perfect but please?" Ell joined in.

"Ella, Nudge.." I whined

"Please!" they both said a once.

"Fine!" I breathed. I know I said no dresses but the way they looked at me, I.. I couldn't say no.

**"**YAY!" they screamed. Ella ran to her room and brought back my dress. I put it on and looked in the mirror. Wow.

The dress ended 2 inches above the knee, It was royal blue dress that was form fitting and strapless, it had a tan sparkly belt. And honestly I am not the girly girl type but this dress was beautiful. Ella straightened my hair and pulled my bangs back with a tan bow.

"Max, can I bleach die dye the ends of your hair this weekend?" Ella asked using those dang bambi eyes.

"sure." I smiled.

Nudge came in with Ella's make out bag and I sat there and took the torture. She put mascara and eyeliner on me after she put dark brown eye shadow on. Then lip gloss that tasted like marshmallows and vanilla. Yum. Next she sprayed me down with perfume and handed me tan colored heals with white bows on the toe part. . She finish with bow studded earrings and the band symbols witch this time was a long chained necklace. We have 2 symbols a feather and a music note, we all where something like that. Normally I just where my leather bracelet that says troublemaker on it with our symbols.

"I love it." I hugged them both.

_ON STAGE_

"Hey everyone!" the crowd screamed at Dylan

"What? I can't hear you!" the screamed again.

"Please welcome the band! The troublemakers!" Dylan winked at me and we all walked on stage.

Fang walked up to the microphone stand. "Are you guys pumped?" the crowd cheered.

I stayed backstage with Dylan.

("Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bruno Mars)

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line._

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify _

He went up and ran across the edge of stage toughing the girls fingers.

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Fang looked over and winked at me. I giggled.

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

"Ok now are you guys ready for Max?" they cheered and I grabbed Fangs guitar and walked out on stage.

I handed Fang his guitar and he leaned in and kissed my cheek and whispered good luck. My stomach flipped. Damn him and his good looks!

"Okay so I wrote a new song, you guys wanna hear it?' they screamed

The music started playing.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

I winked a Fang. And rolled my eyes.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm_

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you. Make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]

_A FEW SONGS LATER_

"Okay guys we are going to take a break and party a bit then we will be back on!"

"What was that all about?" fang asked

"Did you like it?"

"Do you have to ask?" he half smiled at me. I laughed.

"Soo.. uh I was.."

"Yeah?"

"will you go on a date with me ?"

* * *

**Well hello fax!**

**Review!**

**I might except ideas for my story! but not big ones.**


	5. Charming

**I Couldn't wait to put it up so here you go!**

**Disclaimer-i don't own maximum ride**

* * *

"Sure" I said a little confused

"Saturday. I will pick you up at 7" fang noted and walked away.

I went and walked onto the dance floor and started to dance with Ella.

"Ella, Fang just ask me out on a date." I whispered to her

"OMG! That's great Max! Did you say yes?"

"I did."

Ella looked over my shoulder again. What was she looking at? I turned and saw a guy looking this way. He had black shaggy hair and silver eyes. His skin was pale and her was were a white Holister shirt and black jeans, with white vans.

"Ella do you know him?" I asked her

"Yeah he is new to our school I think."

"Oh." I walked over to him

**FANG POV**

I looked over at Max. She was dancing with Ella. Wow she is breath taking. They started looking behind her at some guy that was obviously checking Max out. What the hell? Max walk over to him. She pulled her perfect blond curls to the side over one shoulder and sat down next him. He smiled at her and she return a smirk.

"Fang, your back on, where's Max?" Iggy asked me

I pointed her out.

"Oh, dude, are you jealous?"

"No." I turned and walked up on stage.

"Breaks over lets go."

_Sets her eyes on me like I'm blasphemy  
I'm on the edge of divine  
Gets down on her knees, outlawed and obscene  
I wanna make her mine_

I sang close to the mike, then winked at the girls in the front row.

_Can't resist her spell, my soul I would sell  
For just one night  
In her presence I dwell, like a love prison cell  
It just feels so right _

_'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Got looks that kill  
Got looks that kill_

'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Looking for thrills  
I'm looking for a thrill

I looked out at Max. She was still talking to him, then she looked up at me. She looked confused.

_She set her eyes on me; they're filled with greed  
Got me hypnotized  
She dances on me, she makes me believe  
That she could be mine_

She would have known from the start, she was after my heart  
Now I'll never be free  
And I'm falling for her and I'm going in deep  
She's got the best of me

I filped my hair and kissed one of the girls in the front rows hand. She scream and looked like she was going to pass out. I winked at her and put the mike back on the stand.

_ 'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Got looks that kill  
Got looks that kill_

'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Looking for thrills  
I'm looking for a thrill

She was hated, so jaded,  
Devil's reject,now she's x-rated?  
She was hated, so jaded,  
Devil's reject now she's x-rated?

'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Got looks that kill  
Got looks that kill

_'Cause she's hell on heels  
She's hell on heels  
Looking for thrills  
I'm looking for a thrill_

'Cause she's hell on heels  
'Cause she's hell on heels

I flipped my hair and walk of stage. I walked up to Max and her Charming.

"You're up Max." I said to max and glared at Charming when Max walked away.

* * *

**REVIEW! please?**


	6. Canceled? Flirting?

**I love the reviews guys, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer~ i don't own maximum ride. **

* * *

Last night was interesting. Fang is upset with me because I went over and sat next to Ash. Yeah his name is Ash. I wanted to get to know him a little and I kind of invited him to sit at our lunch table today, Fang won't be too happy about that. What's Fangs problem anyway? I accepted in date thing this weekend and you know I don't date often but because Fang is a good guy I said yeah. I think it made him happy. Then next thin I know he is up on stage flirting with the girls in the front row. What the hell? My phone vibrated.

_Hey – F_

Oh now he want to talk.

_Hey – M_

_What's up? – F_

_Nothing really and uh Fang, I invited Ash to sit with us today.. –M_

_Who? You're Charming? The one from last night?- F_

_Charming? What the heck? And yeah..-M_

It took a few minutes for him to text back.

_Ok and lets do the date some other time –F_

What? Fang canceled on me.. Damn it Fang!

_K – M_

No reply after that.

I finally arrived on campus. I walk in and went to my locker, getting a few 'hey max' and some 'nice show at the party'. But I didn't pay much attention to that because I noticed Ash next to my locker. Great Fangs lock to the left and Ash's locker to my right. Lovely. I opened up my locker and got my math book out. Then started of to homeroom. Then someone grabbed my arm. I wipped around and saw it was Ash.

"Oh hey, you scared me there." I said

"I didn't get your name last night. Or your number." He said giving me a smirk. I had to fight down a blush.

"Oh well I'm Max." I told him then wrote my number on his hand.

"Cool, I will see you at lunch then." He winked and walked away. I started down the hallway when nudge ran up to me.

"I saw that!" she screamed

"Nudge come down. And what did you 'see' exactly?"

"OMG, Max he was totally hitting on you! You can't have all the dreamy boys at the school, Fang, Ash and.. oh never mind." I glared

"Will you just please walk me to first period." I asked

"Sure" she bounced. I walked in class oh joy not sign from the red head wonder, yet.

I took my seat, and then Fang walked in. Get this he was on time today, shocker. He sat down and didn't even look at me.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please please plaese review! do it for Fang?!**

**Fang- me? oh yeah please? *winks***


	7. Replaced?

**Next chapter! Here you go!**

**Disclamier- i dont own maximum ride**

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Great, I have to find Fang. He has been avoiding me all day and didn't answer my text. I found him talking to Lissa.

"Excuse me." I said then stepped in front of her.

"Fang I need to talk to you. Now."

He just stared at me. He gave me no sign of feeling if he was hurt or mad, he looked like a rock. After a few seconds he turned and shut his locker and went back taking to Lissa.

"I don't feel like it." He spat at me over his shoulder. What the hell fang! You will not cry, Max. Not here in the middle of the hallway with the flow of the student body. Lissa gave me a long glare then went back to Fang pushing her chest up so her cleavage was showing more. Skank. I glared back then walked off. I left the main building and went to the football field to I could hide under the bleachers. I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hey Max?" Ash said then, walked up to me and sat down. He taped a spot next to him. I gave him a half simile and took a seat. Why is he being nice to me? I'm not pretty or popular. All I do is sing at dance club for teenagers to hang out at.

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? From what I heard about you, you seem like the most amazing girl in this school." He smirked

**Fang POV**

I know what I did to Max was harsh. Lissa was starting to make me gag, I looked over and saw Ash with a few girls. He kissed the one, I think her name was Angel but I'm not sure. Wait wasn't Angel one of Max's friends? I was about to go say something went Lissa stopped me.

"Honey you better stay with me if you don't want to be replaced." She gawked at Ash. He is really starting to piss me off. I looked at Lissa and then back to where Ash was standing but he wasn't there anymore. Where did Max go? I hope I see her at lunch to say I was sorry for being rude.

**Max POV**

"What did you hear?" I asked

"Well you're a star athlete for one, what did you play last year? I forgot exactly."

"Track, Cross Country, Softball, and I was on the swim team. I plan on doing them again when the season starts." I said. He changed the subject.

"Max why are you out here?"

"Fang was acting like a jerk."

"Oh. I saw him with Lissa" he said

"Would it make you happier if I took you for ice cream?" he asked before i could reply.

"Hmm… ice cream for lunch? Yeah lets go." He got up and helped me up and we walked to the school parking lot.

"What do you drive?" he pointed to a neon green motorcycle.

"Sweet."

He got on then I got on the back and put my arms around him so I wouldn't fall. I looked back at the school and met Fangs gaze. He looked broken for a second then his face formed back into his mask.

"Ready?" Ash asked

"Yep."

**Fang POV**

Am I being replaced?

**REVIEW! please. please?**

**oh and thank you so mach for your other reviews. i love them. they make me want to keep writing this story and not quit. **


	8. Tears

**Next chapter! Here you go!**

**Disclamier- i dont own maximum ride**

* * *

The bell rang for lunch. Great, I have to find Fang. He has been avoiding me all day and didn't answer my text. I found him talking to Lissa.

"Excuse me." I said then stepped in front of her.

"Fang I need to talk to you. Now."

He just stared at me. He gave me no sign of feeling if he was hurt or mad, he looked like a rock. After a few seconds he turned and shut his locker and went back taking to Lissa.

"I don't feel like it." He spat at me over his shoulder. What the hell fang! You will not cry, Max. Not here in the middle of the hallway with the flow of the student body. Lissa gave me a long glare then went back to Fang pushing her chest up so her cleavage was showing more. Skank. I glared back then walked off. I left the main building and went to the football field to I could hide under the bleachers. I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hey Max?" Ash said then, walked up to me and sat down. He taped a spot next to him. I gave him a half simile and took a seat. Why is he being nice to me? I'm not pretty or popular. All I do is sing at dance club for teenagers to hang out at.

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I? From what I heard about you, you seem like the most amazing girl in this school." He smirked

**Fang POV**

I know what I did to Max was harsh. Lissa was starting to make me gag, I looked over and saw Ash with a few girls. He kissed the one, I think her name was Angel but I'm not sure. Wait wasn't Angel one of Max's friends? I was about to go say something went Lissa stopped me.

"Honey you better stay with me if you don't want to be replaced." She gawked at Ash. He is really starting to piss me off. I looked at Lissa and then back to where Ash was standing but he wasn't there anymore. Where did Max go? I hope I see her at lunch to say I was sorry for being rude.

**Max POV**

"What did you hear?" I asked

"Well you're a star athlete for one, what did you play last year? I forgot exactly."

"Track, Cross Country, Softball, and I was on the swim team. I plan on doing them again when the season starts." I said. He changed the subject.

"Max why are you out here?"

"Fang was acting like a jerk."

"Oh. I saw him with Lissa" he said

"Would it make you happier if I took you for ice cream?" he asked before i could reply.

"Hmm… ice cream for lunch? Yeah lets go." He got up and helped me up and we walked to the school parking lot.

"What do you drive?" he pointed to a neon green motorcycle.

"Sweet."

He got on then I got on the back and put my arms around him so I wouldn't fall. I looked back at the school and met Fangs gaze. He looked broken for a second then his face formed back into his mask.

"Ready?" Ash asked

"Yep."

**Fang POV**

Am I being replaced?

**REVIEW! please. please?**

**oh and thank you so mach for your other reviews. i love them. they make me want to keep writing this story and not quit. **


	9. Fangs arms

**I had not time to write. So here is what i got done today.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own maximum ride**

* * *

I woke up in a black room. No really everything was black or gray. Fangs room, I looked around and noticed a towel and some night clothing to change into. There was a note by it.

_Max, don't be stubborn, get a shower, change. You're staying here tonight, don't try and go home because Ella locked the doors and she has your key. Your sister gave me this bag. If you don't like the shirt they gave you (I saw it and I don't think you would be too happy with it) in the top drawer are my black t-shirts. – F_

I smiled and looked at the shirt Ella gave me. Oh my gosh. It was a pink and glittery tank top. Oh no. I pulled out one of fangs shirts and went and took a shower. After I got dressed in my shorts that were red and had Lifeguard on the back and Fangs t-shirt. Oh my goodness his shirt smelt so good, I thought. I ran a brush through my hair (Ella put a brush in the bag.) and went down stairs.

**FANG POV**

I just got done cleaning up the downstairs when I saw Max come down the stairs, wow she looked beautiful. I noticed she was wearing my shirt, I smiled.

"How was your nap?" I asked, really Fang, you have a way with words.

"Fine" she mumbled, I guess she just realized what happened earlier. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Ash will be the last guy that hurts Max. If there happens to be a nest time, well let's just say there won't be one. I opened my arms and she came into them. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" she shrugged.

"How about 'The Avengers'?" she smiled and nodded. I put the disk in the DVD player and sat down on the double recliner. Max sat down next to me and I put my arm around her and she leaned into me. Her perfect hair smelled like my shampoo and a little bit like vanilla. I smirked. She is staying over tonight because Ella can't handle her when she has break downs, Ella said it just made her want to cry with her. I will always be there for Max, I will be her rock.

"Fang." Max whispered

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"Thank you, and I am really, truly sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I saw it in your eyes the day Ash took me for ice cream." She whispered and started to tear up again. Then she mumbled something like "Stupid tears and emotions". I nodded at her and kept my face emotionless. When I saw her with him that day, it really hurt me. All I ever think about is Max, why can't I let her see that. I hope she knows.

"Max you know I care about you." I said with my face hard.

"I care about you too Fangy." She smiled

* * *

**Thanks a lot guys for your reviews, and yes i am working on the Fax, clam down :) PLEASE keep those reviews coming!**


	10. Then it hit me

**Okay so yeah I noticed chapter 8 was repeated…..oops. If you want me to rewrite it ….review.**

** Sorry this is another short chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own maximum ride for this whole story**

* * *

Fang cares about me. For some reason that makes my insides do the happy dance. I would never tell anyone that. I felt to warm and comfortable at Fangs side. It almost seems that this is where I belong. Fang has always been like a brother to me. He has always been there, unlike Ari. Fangs lips kissed my forehead. Butterflies flooded my stomach and. Then it hit me. Fang was always like this with me._ Caring_.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_"FANG!" I screamed. Ow, ow, ow! Ok I will try to get up on 3_

_1…..ow_

_2…ow_

_3…OW!_

_There's no way I can get up or walk on my own. It's getting late and I am in the middle of the wood, that's it, I'm dead._

_"NICK!" I tried once more. There was movement in the bushes and then out came my next door neighbor, Nick. I was so happy to see his face. He looked at me blankly then realized I was hurt._

_"Oh max, what did you do now?" he asked comely_

_"My mom sent me some of her homemade cookies, you know my favorite ones, and I went to eat them in the park after school today and this boy, I think his name was Dylan, wanted some but I wouldn't let him so he chased me out of the park and tackled my here in the woods near your house. I hurt my ankle and he gave me a wet Willy, and then ate all my cookies!" I said, a tear rolled down my cheek. "It really hurts Fang."_

_Fang walked up to me and pulled out his pocket knife and cut the branch the made me trip, and then helped my ankle out of the hole. He brushed his thumb over my cheek so the tear was gone. My face tingled from his touch. I shivered and helped me up and gave me a piggy back ride home. Ella's nanny put my ankle in place. _

_The next day at school Fang walked up to Dylan and gave him a black eye and spat at him "Don't. Hurt Max.' and "You better go buy her some cookies and not any kind, the only ones she eats that's not her mom's is the little bakery on the corner. Or else your other eye will match this one." Dylan gaped to how much Fang talked, Fang carried me home that day._

_End of flash back_

Do I like him? I started to wonder. Between my thoughts and Fangs warmth, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review what you think!**


	11. last chapter

**sorry guys!**

Last chapter

Fang and I belong together, we always have been together. Fang kissed my neck. We have been together, that night at his house changed everything. Ash got his ass kick by Fang the next day, and it was all over the internet. I felt Fangs lips press on my cheek. ( A/N I know everyone hates time skips) It's been a month now of me and him. The sound in the background was a little bit more clearly. We were in the gym; I could hear the basketball hitting the floor. I felt the metal bleachers on my skin. Fang pulled me up and we walk out hand in hand.

We step outside and went to our usual spot, the football field's bleachers. I ducked under them and then was pressed onto the fence by fang. He grabbed my arms and put them over my head with one hand. His other hand lifting my chin, he pressed his lips to mine. I was stunned for a moment but reacted by kissing back. Our lips started to lock together. Fang made it deeper and I opened my mouth a bit to give him access.

Then his hand glided down to my leg and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. I pulled back a bit for air and he went back to my neck.

"Fang." I whispered

"Hmm." He stopped and looked back at me. There was a click of a camera. I snapped my head to find Iggy and Nudge running.

"IGGY!" I screamed and Fang placed me down and took of after him. I ran off after Nudge. I can never have time alone with fang.

I tackled nudge, she struggled there for a moment till Iggy pulled me off.

"Don't hurt my girl Max." He snickered then Fang snatched Iggy's phone.

"Max I like this one." Fang smirked "I am going to send this to myself." I rolled my eyes

"Delete it off of Ig's phone!" he nodded, Iggy started to pout. Iggy walked over to Nudge and kissed her, then put his arm around her. Fang handed him his phone.

"Now where was I.." I grinned at me. I took off running.

**I wanted to stop this short story now. But don't worry there may be a troublemakers 2 ;)**

**So review and go check out my other book 'Black Mail' **


	12. Thanks

Go check out my other fanfic! Review what you think! :)

Thanks for you reviews! you guys are amazing! Stay awesome guys!

-S.U.T/RC

- s/9437887/1/Black-Mail


End file.
